


【铁盾】蝶泳

by Bikulixita



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bikulixita/pseuds/Bikulixita
Summary: 彩蛋：当然是他的另一只手啊！史蒂夫棒读：好，这个包袱翻得好（鼓掌）注：注意安全性行为，戴套。





	【铁盾】蝶泳

是不是人年纪大了，托尼捧着酒杯思考着，就老是想从小年轻身上找点快乐。但是如果这个小年轻他其实已经百岁高龄了，这就是个哲学问题。

托尼盯着泳池里跟条吃了兴奋剂的剑鱼一样的美国队长哗一下游回来，哗一下又游走了。泳池边上不事生产的老少爷们儿流着口水盯着他追忆着往昔，展望着未来，思考了起来人生苦短和及时行乐的关系。

如果把这句话说得明白一点就是：如果我把美国队长日了，他能用几拳把我干死。托尼拿着签子勾起来草莓发狠劲儿地嚼着，这酒调的不行啊，越喝越心虚。

当然了，只有托尼心中的人称代词是美国队长，其他人心里都是游泳教练。

这就需要前情提要。

神盾，某有关部门，把美国队长从海里头捞了起来也就两天，美国队长一看二十一世纪了大好世界，环球凉热早就同了，他寻思着自己不能以逸待劳，躺在自己六十多年的老本上就不参与社会生产了啊，迅速提议要搞个工作。

眼罩黑皮制服系女王范儿，你看这么一描述是不是很日系，但其实是个七十岁高龄但看着跟二三十似的独眼儿黑人局长。尼克眼睛一瞪：“你可以继续当美国队长啊？”

史蒂夫罗杰斯一摆手：“哪儿还用的上我。你看你们这儿天上飞的地上跑的水里游的草坷儿里蹦的，红的绿的五彩的这么多，多我一个少我一个。”

尼克一拍案：“你这么说我就不服了，我们哪有草坷儿里蹦的。”

美国队长指着绿巨人：“你不能说他一蹦就上天那就叫会飞啊。”

总之扯远了，美国队长坚定不移地要参与进社会生活中，画漫画跳体操都容易暴露身份，尼克盯着美国队长1看了一晚上终于下定决心，打给了钢铁侠。

“喂，托尼吗？建个游泳池，美国队长要去当教练。”

钢铁侠刚花了一晚上心思给自己的新装甲涂了个卓尔不群的外观，大清早骤一闻此噩耗竟有些不能自己：“贾维斯我都说了，这种推销的你直接接给娜塔莎，回头还能从骗子手里挣回本儿来。”

返回头说，斯塔克工业在其总裁反复确认过美国队长的神智和肉体都健全之后，毅然决然进军室内游泳训练业，也正因为从前没有这么一行，所以迅速执了牛耳，成为该行业全球第一的龙头企业。托尼下手迅速，开业第一天就办了泳池爬梯，以富豪的身份请了各界名流，以超级英雄的身份请了各路不明身份人士。然后自己谁也不应酬，逮住美国队长就开始畅享今晚。

美国队长从水里探出头来，金色的发丝上的水珠在抖动中闪耀，饱满的红唇微微曲起，微笑。

“想学蝶泳？好啊，你先下水吧小娜（Nat）。”黑寡妇把浴巾一摘，连体的大红色泳裙衬着她洁白的皮肤妖艳又华美，“来咱们先学第一个动作，蝶泳腿。”

靠！托尼往起一蹦就往泳池跑，手里的玻璃杯往罗德手里一甩。玻璃杯里的内容物就往罗德脸上一甩。罗德就想把这糟心玩意儿往地狱里一甩。

蝶泳，俗称日水泳。

观赏性极强。

黑寡妇看着他跑过来笑眯眯地不动声色：“你先演示一下。”

托尼舔舔嘴唇冲她比了个大拇指，把本来想说的那句你跟我私教干啥苟且呢咽了回去。没错，他盖的是私人游泳池，然后把美国队长聘成了自己的私人教练。那谁让弗瑞啥也没规定就说美国队长要搞个工作，他不就化身工作了吗。

史蒂夫站在一米六的水里给他俩解说：“动作要点很简单的，以你的腰为核心，想象一下你的整个下身都是鞭子，曲腿收腿直腿打水。”

娜塔莎和托尼睁大眼睛嗯嗯嗯，你说一个超级特工，一个百万富翁，为了看一个百岁老人在水里扑腾，能把自己装的这么傻，心是真的很黄了。

史蒂夫叹了一口气，不知道是单纯地准备，还是感受到了世界的恶意。他捏着岸边浮起来，两条腿并拢，小腿向后弯曲，然后猛地用腰使力，窄腰以下的身体部分像是达摩克里斯之剑一般精准有力劈进水里。此时他的腰微微抬起，又随着小腿的弯曲使劲挺腰，又抬起，又挺腰，又抬起，又进水，又抬起，又日水。

收招，史蒂夫抬起头看向岸边。岸边围着的一群超模和富翁啪啪啪啪鼓掌，脸上的笑容照他的和善说法就是灿烂，照托尼斯塔克精准的说法就是淫荡。

托尼突然捂着鼻子装模作样咳嗽：“咳咳咳……咳……哎呀我好像感染了那叫什么，就非洲猪瘟……咳咳咳……”他一撒手一手血，赶紧又捂回去省的人家看出是鼻血，“靠是肺结核不行这传染的啊！”

他右手一挥：“赶紧的贾维斯，送客了！”

娜塔莎跟小辣椒手牵着手娉娉婷婷地走了，托尼一扭身发现史蒂夫看着他脸拉个老长又赶紧招呼：“那什么，跟我完全不熟的史蒂夫罗杰斯，快上来搀着你老板，待会儿没工作了这没眼力见儿的。”

史蒂夫一撑岸边跳了上来，宁死不屈的围观群众啪啪鼓掌，写满号码的各路纸条纸巾内裤雨点似的往他脑袋上飘。

托尼假装柔弱一把揽住史蒂夫的腰，手指头一半漏外边一半已经伸进泳裤了，他人把头埋人家肩膀里小小声地跟贾维斯记仇：“现在扔纸条破坏环境的那帮人下回不带他们玩儿了。”

史蒂夫小小声跟他记仇：“你暴露我秘密身份我跟你没完。”

托尼趁其不备亲了亲他肩膀：“别说你了，隔壁还有人不认识布鲁斯韦恩呢。”

史蒂夫对当代世界的了解很明显还没开始复习到福布斯排行榜：“谁是布鲁斯韦恩？”

托尼又亲亲他脖子：“我看你挺适合带个戒指，不过绿的太丑了你看金的跟红的你选哪个？”

史蒂夫啪地把他放沙发上：“只要甭跟你前天一晚上涂出来的装甲一个色儿就行。”

托尼啪地站起来挂住他脖子：“让我日你一下我就答应。”

简单地来说，如果一个人的嘴唇红润又丰厚，张开的时候仿佛带着水光，你难道不想操他的嘴吗。

“卧槽，”托尼想了想，又真情实感道，“卧槽。”

史蒂夫舌尖探出来，微微托着他的龟头，然后抬起眼睛看着他，浓密的金色睫毛下面眼睛像是宝石蓝的海。棕色的阴茎在他白净的脸旁边，粉色的舌尖缩了回去，只剩下带着棱角的龟头又狰狞又凶恶。他眨眨眼，拿鼻尖顶了顶已经硬得不行的器官，像是什么可爱的小玩具。他把嘴唇合拢，包着那根器官，嘴唇好像都不用力似的，垂下眼帘，吸起来。

他吸吮着他龟头处的裂缝，把咸涩的前液炫耀似的舔在舌尖然后咽下去。他用长着茧子的指尖去摩擦那些暴露的青筋和血管。然后他捏着托尼的阴茎根部，把湿漉漉的一根吐出来，抬头冲他眨眨眼。

“我下次得让你给我吸出来。”托尼喃喃道，“下次。”

史蒂夫哼了一声：“你先把这次办好再说。”他动作利落，把身上纯黑的泳裤脱了下来，下身也硬直地顶在下腹上，硬得流出水来。

托尼难以置信：“那我这次要是不把你日爽了还没下次了？”简直是一个日抛花花公子的滑铁卢。

史蒂夫俯下身亲了亲他的嘴，味道还是他的：“少说废话多干活。”

托尼挤上润滑液用手指操他的时候满脑子都在想的是和美国队长做爱与和美国队长战斗到底区别在哪儿。明明战斗力也不是他最强，偏偏什么都要他指挥。倒也不是说最后不爽。

史蒂夫闭着眼睛哼哼唧唧，眼皮都是粉粉的，洞里全是润滑剂黏黏糊糊，托尼右手三根手指插着好像能流出水来。托尼左手要去帮他撸几下结果还被严词拒绝了。

“那样不爽。”

一个美国队长光明正大地要求被操射。

托尼的卧槽已经懒得讲了。

“虽然你让我少说话，”托尼捏着自己的东西，把龟头浅浅地伸进史蒂夫的洞里然后又抽出来，反复几次，看着那粉色的肉壁微微张开一个适合被捅的小洞，润滑剂的粘液连接在他的龟头上亮闪闪的，“但我不说骚话不舒服啊。”

史蒂夫撩了撩眼皮，默许了，透露出一股我左挑右选怎么就挑了个你的大气。如果托尼非要在操他的时候扯闲篇儿，那就当背景音乐且听吧。

托尼继续道：“我觉得最神奇的事情在于……”他缓缓地捏着史蒂夫的胸肌，两根手指揉弄着挺立的乳头。虽说美国队长不是个女的，但你说人家也不用你撸，两只手也不能小学生式背背后，总得干点啥吧。

“……在于？”托尼插进来的节奏缓慢又磨人，龟头的棱角简直折磨。史蒂夫一边深呼吸一边问，一个领导就是忍受不了别人说半句留半句。

“我……本来以为我对颜色不敏感。”托尼最后挺身来了下重的，吻住史蒂夫的嘴吞掉他的闷哼。床上如战场，美国队长要指挥钢铁侠肯定要捣乱的啊，固定流程不能乱。“虽说也不打算当梵高，不过自知之明我还是有的。”

托尼下身慢得要命，一下一下都捅到最深处，一下一下刮着史蒂夫的前列腺，润滑剂噗嗤噗嗤地作响，两人腹肌间史蒂夫的那根流着水乱晃。史蒂夫双臂环上他的脖子，吸着他的舌头，意思大概是想让他窒息或者闭嘴。

不过托尼以钢铁侠的意志挣脱了出来继续：“但是——”

话没说完，史蒂夫一只手伸到下头捏着他的根部，另一只手捏着他的脖子，翻译一下应该是保大还是保小。“操完再说，嗯？”史蒂夫把尾音哼出来，上一个享受过这个语气的人恐怕已经去见红骷髅了。

托尼把一只手伸到下面小心翼翼地拨开史蒂夫的手指，然后跟他十指交缠着按在床头，先没收了作案工具。另一只手捏起他的下巴，鼻尖去蹭他最敏感的脖子，胡子刮擦在不见光的皮肤上，很快就变粉了。他加快了下身的速度和力道，每次都深深地捅进史蒂夫的洞里。那一圈肉壁包裹着硬直的深色器官，很柔韧似的缠过来，然后又被操开，史蒂夫眉头微微皱起来，手环到自己阴茎周围。

托尼来劲了，把他两只手都按在头顶：“说话算话啊队长，不能教坏小孩子。”史蒂夫难耐地瞥了他一眼，脸侧过去在柔软的枕头上蹭来蹭去，嘴唇红润，舌头时不时出来逛一圈，胸腹不断向上挺起。

他嗓音沙哑：“哪有……啊……小孩子？”

钢铁侠亲亲他的鼻子，温柔又轻巧，下半身却做着截然相反的举动：“我呀。”他亲着史蒂夫的脖子，然后咬了一口他的乳尖。左手把史蒂夫的两只手腕捏着，右手顺着他的肌肉线条滑下来，路过史蒂夫的那根却不管不顾，只是点了一下那流着水的龟头。然后他把手放到史蒂夫的小洞旁边，摸着。

史蒂夫呼吸急促，胸口像是要爆炸，粉色的乳头挺立，下身那根硬邦邦地硌在他们俩的腹肌中间，时不时被毛发刮蹭的濒临爆发。

托尼吸住他的下唇，把自己的食指和拇指也捅了进去，下身使劲地凿进去，连睾丸和毛发都要操到他的洞里面。史蒂夫头猛得后仰，眼睛睁大嘴微微张开，呻吟了一声，下身的器官像是漏了一样喷出两三股精液，白色的垂挂在他的龟头和托尼的腹肌上。托尼把他的手腕放开，环握住那根茎身，粗糙的大拇指毫不留情地摩擦着敏感的龟头，强硬地撸动着，又逼出一小股精液来。他也闷哼着，下身操到最深处，龟头张开射了进去。

他吻着史蒂夫，吸了下对方现在软下去的舌尖，把自己的器官抽出来，米白的精液从小洞里涌出来，要滴不滴地挂在穴口，他又伸了一根指头进去捅了捅。

史蒂夫惊讶地睁大眼问：“你又硬了——”然后看到他还软着的器官哼了一声，“我就说，我都没——”

托尼又亲住他，怎么净说人不想听的呢。

卧室静默了许久。

“所以你说你对颜色不敏感，但是什么？”

“但是我的鸡巴捅在你的屁股里颜色简直绝了。”

啪。

你猜史蒂夫这一巴掌，是拍在哪儿了。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 彩蛋：
> 
> 当然是他的另一只手啊！
> 
> 史蒂夫棒读：好，这个包袱翻得好（鼓掌）
> 
>  
> 
> 注：注意安全性行为，戴套。


End file.
